


Just stay tonight (I won't deny you)

by BloomTwist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Creatures AU, Ignis and Prompto are strixes, Ignis yearns a lot and Prompto is just sad, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Or at least Ignis tries to, Romance, implied a lot of relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomTwist/pseuds/BloomTwist
Summary: Ignis finds Prompto after his first meal, ready to soothe and calm the new Strix. His intentions aren't wholesome, but he knows he can manage.(He can't.)





	Just stay tonight (I won't deny you)

 

Ignis finds Prompto in the balcony.

He's on the floor, feet naked, hugging his legs tight, face buried in his knees. The moon shines upon him, casting a shadow on the clean white marble floor. Penance, maybe. An offering for the night and something dark and pleased curls in Ignis. Something that whispers _mine_ and _finally kin_.

It's reminiscent of their first meeting. Only this time there was no Prince to warn him off, no Shield to hold him down, no bloodlust to sate.

(He is still hungry though. His nature is not one that will ever be satiated. Yet his longing of Prompto isn’t just for his flesh. Not anymore.)

Unlike their first meeting, when Prompto looks up there is no confusion in those mauve eyes. There is only understanding, regrets and the shine of a thirst sated.  

The first kill is always the hardest, or so he had heard from Cor. He had never understood. His noble upbringing never touched upon such concepts of guilt and self-recrimination. Ignis was what he was. The lust for blood and violence as his as the blood and power cursing through his veins. He knew of restraint of course. But that was only for his allies, for the humans who made a pact.

There was no reason for restraint with his meal.

"I don't like killing people," the blond says after a while, voice wavering, and turns back to watch the garden. His trembling fingers are still red with blood and they leave a coppery trace on his blond hair, on his pale skin. His lips must be red with dried blood too. A messy eater, Gladio had said fondly. A shame Ignis had been held up and couldn't witness such a tender moment.

Yet like this, it's clear Prompto hadn't taken a bath, had barely taken off his shoes when he returned from the hunt. If he makes the effort, Ignis can count and delineate all the dried blood spots in his black clothes. He frowns.

Noctis might have been right to say his friend wasn't ready - but the moon and the blood called. Their prince's magic could not prevent the blond from his nature forever. All of them were aware of the dwindling time. The sooner he fed, the better control Prompto would have over his nature, his magic, his instincts.

The sooner he accepted himself, the stronger their glaring would become.

(And the connection is there. Ignis can feel the threads, the doors finally opened. He had felt the moment Prompto had eaten, the sensation of a glaring finally complete.

Noct is feeding the threads now, affirming the connection. It is a testament to Prompto’s listlessness that he isn’t reacting to the sharp bitter edge of Noct’s magic anywhere near his soul.)

"You will have to, if you want to live," Ignis says leaning over the blond, his gloved hands taking hold of uncovered shoulders. Like this he can fell the subtle tremors, the cold skin. It is natural to kneel behind him, to have his hands roam. Prompto is cold and miserable. That is unacceptable in his books. So Ignis warms him up, soothes his trembling, and brings him solace during his dark hour.

(It’s the first time they touch like this. Close and intimate. Where he a human, he would lament the circumstances. He isn’t however. He’s a creature of hunger, of possessiveness. One that takes and exploits all opportunities without regrets.

And he’s always wanted Prompto. Even when the other had been a human. He’s yearned to indulge on his flesh. Now he yearns for _more_.)

The blond tenses for a moment and then deflates leaning back with a tremulous sigh. Prompto shifts a little seeking the heat, one hand caressing Ignis’ in gratitude. Ignis smiles and coos softly on blond hair.

Prompto’s hair is still soft, and Ignis breathes in the scent of fresh blood, of despondence and satiation. There is a sweetness too. It clung to Prompto as a human and had caramelized now. Unbounded and tender. It takes everything to not heed its call, to stop coveting. "So, what will you have me do?" he asks instead, voice low, soothing and seductive.

It's a loaded question of course. There are things Ignis will never do even if the blond asks for them. They both know he will never allow Prompto to die, nor will Gladio and Noctis. Especially Noctis who had taken away Prompto's humanity and had him awaken as something else, all in order to save him. 

Now they are a glaring. Now Prompto is _theirs_ in a way the human hadn’t been.  

It is a loaded question, but there is few Ignis would deny him.

"Fuck me senseless," is the hoarse answer and Ignis freezes. When Prompto looks up those mauve eyes burn him. They are bright and unguarded, innocent, and it makes it all the more jarring with his mouth smeared in dried blood.

 _Messy eater_ , Gladio had said and Ignis wants nothing more than to clean the dried blood with his tongue. Lavish the traces on his neck until the skin is clear. A good thing he hadn’t gone with them. Only his magic knows how he would have acted watching Prompto eat for the first time and make a mess on his face and clothes.

Right now Ignis wants him more than anything he's ever desired, and if the blond retracts his offer Ignis is sure he will die -or maybe beg.

It must show on his face because Prompto narrows his eyes and continues, voice firmer, one hand touching his. "Fuck me senseless until I forget what I've done, until I forget don’t like what I've done."

In the back of his mind Ignis knows he shouldn't. Their relationship still too tender, Prompto is barely one of theirs even if he's finally killed, finally eaten. The blond is still new to this. He has no idea what he is truly asking, the repercussions it will have.

Ignis must decline. He knows he should.

But–

There are unshed tears on Prompto's eyes. Ignis curses himself because like this Prompto has never looked sweeter, and desire and possession unfurls at the sight. A little something that says ' _mine to care_ ' and ' _I will forever comply with your devotion_ '.

He hears the innocent pure plead of the vulnerable and kind, and nothing can't prevent him from heeding its call. Not even his own will.

He hopes Noctis forgives him.

"Your wish is my command," he says, voice thick and plants a kiss on Prompto's forehead. Soft and sweet. Then proceeds to devour him on the balcony until his blond is nothing more than an incoherent mess of bliss and tears while the moon shines red and bright in the sky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead I'm just a bit jet-lagged. 
> 
> This was a story I did for the Promnis discord. I thought I might as well flesh it out a bit and post it here. I'll do that to all of the stories I posted there in the following days. 
> 
> Strixes are owls that eat human flesh. I first became familiar with them in Percy Jackson's adventures. They are a bit different from the original greek myth though. In the myth of Polyphonte, only one of her children becomes a bird who craves human flesh -and it's a vulture not an owl. 
> 
> Here they are all owls, birds of ill omen and great magic that crave human flesh. Also, did you know a flock of owls is called a _Parliament_? Neither did I and I tried to make it work but couldn't. Glaring is another way to call a flock of owls and was much better. (Also another way to call a flock of owls is Congress. Why?!)


End file.
